narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaime yuki (version 3)
jaime yuki was born in the land of water. Contents http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Empty_OC_Article_Template# hide#Background #Personality #Appearance #Abilities ##Kekkei Genkai ##Status #Part I #Part II #Trivia #Reference Background Jaime yuki is a member of the extinct yuki clan. she possess the ice kekki genkai as well as the crystal release kekkei genkai. Jaime yuki was born in a village in the land of water where it snowed alot. Jaime’s parents are from the hidden mist village. The reason for why he has both ice and crystal is unknown. Even jaime herself don’t know. Only 1 person does and that's her mom ariana yuki. Ariana yuki’s mom had the crystal release and her dad had the ice release. Ariana was born with ice but has the genes for the crystal release so when she had her daughter she had both crystal and ice. At age 3 her father had died on a S rank mission leaving her with her mother. At age 5 jaime and her mom had settled in the leaf village where jaime went to the academy there to become a ninja. Jaime was placed in the same class as naruto and them where she became friends with hinata. During the academy jaime was seen as intelligence and strong. At age 7 she already knew how to use her crystal and ice style but hasn't perfected it. During the graduation exams jaime has shown her use of ice clones instead of using regular ones. Jaime was placed on team 7 along with sakura,sasuke,and naruto. At this time she had became friends with kiba,shikamaru,and tenten. Personality In part 1 jaime is a sweet and smart girl, at first she was shy but started to warm up to everyone. She seem to smile a lot. She would encourage hinata when it came to sparring and training so she could get stronger, even when hinata loses she would tell hinata that she did great. Jaime has alot of patience but when it comes to her sensei being late she would lose it. Jaime has a short temper so she can easily get mad at people especially naruto. Later on in the serie her personality changes at times. She can be shy sometimes and sometimes be mean and punch her comrades. At times in a fight she is seen as kinda like a bad guy due to the way she fought the enemy, sakura points out. She has multiple personalities and seems to switch at times. Appearance jaime yuki is fair-skinned with crystal blue eyes similar to sakura’s green eyes. She has long black hair with bangs similar to tsunade. In part 1 she wore a light blue yukata with pink flowers along with black sandals. She had a kunai pouch on her right leg and a katana on her back. She would wear her hair up in a bun with a flower pin .she would wear her headband a a ash that tied her yukata together. In part 2 she wears fishnet bodysuit similar to anko with black shorts and a crystal pink sleeveless kimono top. She wears her hair down and has her headband on her left arm instead of around her waist. She also has gotten rid of her kunai pouch and replaced it with a white poch that's on the back of her short that has her scrolls and antidotes in it. When she becomes a shinobi she wears a black dress with a green vest over it and ha her headband on her forehead. Abilities jaime uses ninjutsu alot. she can be seen using taijutsu sometimes in a fight but not much. she doesn';t use any weapons except for her katama due to having crystal release. she always has a cloak of ice on her body like gaara's sand cloak. her layer is invisble and cant be seen but it does add a snowy effect to her skin abit which makes it look a lil liighter then whats underneath. her layer is strong enough that it wont break easy and it can prevent poision from going into her skin. her layer is on her 24/7 and she only replaces it when it cracks which is rare. but is possible. Kekkei Genkai Jaime inherited the ice release kekkei genkai from her mom which allows her to turn water into ice. Her crystal ice mirrors are so strong that firejts won't ment it which has been seen when sasuke tried using his fire jutsu on haku’s crystal ice mirrors. Her ice is special because he can make ice out of thin air since the air contains water. Crystal release Jaime also possess the crystal release kekkei genkai due to having the genes in her body for it. Crystal style allows her to turn any matter into crystal. from physical material to moisture in the air, allowing them to turn anything into a weapon. This extends to other physical natures, rendering earth, water, and wood useless against it. She can also crystalize living things as well, if the crystal is shatter tht living thing will die. Part I Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: Reference *even though none of her parents has crystal release she still inherit from her mother who's mom was a weilder of it, the genes where put into her daughter at birth but didn't have crystal release, when she had her daufghter jaime she was able to weild it from . Reference for my oc i used sakura as the base for her eyes and face shape. i had made this oc myself and took no ideas from anyone. i made this oc using pixler Category:DRAFT